Confessions
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: I always wished Glee would have showed us what happened when Kurt told Blaine that Dave had admitted to being in love with him on Valentine's Day. This is the aftermath.


"Ugh. I don't understand why I have to do this. Math is from the devil." Kurt tossed his math homework across the room and buried his face into his pillow, letting out a frustrated groan.

Blaine laughed, sitting up and drawing comforting circles slowly on Kurt's back.

It was Thursday night, and Kurt's teacher had given him so much math homework, he thought he would explode. It sucked being a senior sometimes.

At least he had his adorable boyfriend to comfort him.

Kurt flipped on his back and surveyed Blaine's room. He had always loved it, it was so comfortable, and his parents were never home. Plus his bed was extremely comfortable, which was good since that was where they had… ahem.

Kurt tried to steer his mind away from distracting territory and turned his head to look at Blaine, who started to brush Kurt's hair away from his face.

"I think you should do my math for me." Kurt pouted.

"Is Kurtie frustrated?" Blaine teased in a ridiculous (-ly cute) baby voice.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kurt groaned, covered his face with his hands.

"Hey…" Kurt felt Blaine's hands cover his, and lift them up so Blaine could see his face. "There's my adorable boyfriend."

Kurt blushed, and Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kurt loved that he still got butterflies from the simplest things even after over a year as a couple.

But the nagging feeling Kurt had from hiding something from Blaine was still bothering him.

A few weeks ago, Dave Karofsky had tried to commit suicide. Blaine knew this, and he knew Kurt had visited him a few times since. But Kurt had never told him about the incident with the gorilla grams from Dave on Valentine's Day. How Dave had told Kurt he loved him….

Kurt twisted his lip with his teeth, looking up into his boyfriend's beautiful, kind and honest eyes. He took a deep breath, gathering courage. Now or never.

"Blaine..." Kurt sat up, taking off his scarf from around his neck, and twisting it in his hands.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, his smile still lit up.

"Um. You know on Valentine's Day?" Kurt's brows twisted nervously.

"Yes?" Blaine's smile widened.

"There was something I didn't tell you." Kurt stammered.

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "Oh…?"

"Yeah." Kurt hung his head. "Um, Dave, he…" Blaine's fingers suddenly stopped tracing Kurt's. "Well, what happened was, I was receiving anonymous valentines from this stupid thing at school, you know gorilla grams..." Blaine nodded.

"Ok, well, I got them, and I thought they were from you, because, well, who else would send them, plus it's the sort of adorable thing you would do." Blaine's lips curled up a little at the edges.

"Anyway. It was from Dave, and I met him at Breadsticks right before Sugar's party. And, they were from him. And he… he told me he loved me." Kurt closed his eyes tightly.

Upon not hearing any response, Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine look slack face and sort of… unimpressed actually. "Well." Kurt sputtered. "Say something!"

"Did you cheat on me?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"Of course not!" Kurt shouted. "How could you even think that?"

"Then I don't see any reason to be upset." Blaine shrugged. "I love you Kurt. And I know you love me back." Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's. "And I know you would never try to hurt me. And I think you handled things responsibly."

"You aren't mad at me?" Kurt whimpered meekly.

"Of course not." Blaine's face broke into a gorgeous smile.

"Prove it." Kurt whispered. He didn't know if he had intended for his voice to sound as weak as it did, or if he had hoped for a sexy growl, but the outcome he desired turned out the same.

Blaine grinned wider, before leaning down and pressing his lips hungrily against Kurt's, his lips and tongue tasting like root beer. Kurt groaned, leaning into the kiss, his hands sliding up to get tangled in Blaine's curls.

But Blaine pushed away. "What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, and a bit peevishly too; the kiss had just started to get passionate.

"I can't stop think about Dave." Blaine said seriously.

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened to crazy proportions.

"Not like that." Blaine laughed. "But I think we should help him. I think we should help Dave get thorough being outed. We both know it's not easy to deal with."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was serious. He was worried about Blaine being jealous, but his eyes were earnest. He honestly wanted to help.

"Ok." Kurt was filled with excitement. "We'll help Dave." Kurt's eyes strayed to his neglected homework. "But until then I guess I should do my homework…"

"Screw that." Kurt's head snapped up to see Blaine's eyes glinting mischievously. "Until then you are all mine."

And Blaine's root beer flavored lips were on Kurt's again.


End file.
